Azure Star
by Jewelbug22
Summary: Rin is great at many things, or at least that's what people want. Who would guess that the three things that Rin has a passion for would make him an internet sensation? Read to find out how this ends and how he first started in so many of his viewers hearts. This rating and genre is probably wrong by the way.
1. Time Imagined

**A/N: Hello I know this is a new story when I haven't finished so many, but since I updated two stories that I haven't updated in awhile I wanted to write a few new stories that I have uploaded pictures for. Which I know the picture for the says Azure Voice instead of Azure Star which annoyed me when I read it today since I seemed to have forgotten that part when I started making it on PicsArt. I am sorry for that but I hope you like this chapter anyways.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist and if I did it would be terrible. I don't own the songs either.**

* * *

Chapter One: Time Imagined

Third Person POV

The only noise made in the peak of night, midnight is what a blue laptop says, was the shuffling of a single person. One with raven hair and bright azure blue eyes, this man was hooking up an azure microphone to a laptop that sat right in front of him on a mahogany desk.

The room was dark which is what the azure man wanted even if it wasn't needed at this moment, he found a picture for his background already and it was beautiful in his opinion. It matched the band he was going to cover tonight, or this morning it doesn't really matter to him right now.

The background is an azure dragon, the song he is singing is a song by Imagine Dragons in the memory of his father and his fathers' wish since he met him.

So this is what you meant

When you said that you were spent

And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit right to the top

Don't hold back

Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check

I don't ever want to let you down I don't ever want to leave this town

'Cause after all

This city never sleep at night

It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am

So this is where you fell and I am left to sell

The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded h- right to the top

Don't look back

Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check

I don't ever want to let you down I don't ever want to leave this town

'Cause after all

This city never sleep at night

It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am

This road never looked so lonely

This house doesn't burn down slowly

To ashes, to ashes

It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am

When he finished the song he uploaded the dragon picture and added the music before he finally relaxed, he has never done this before, it was his first time recording his voice and uploading it to ViTube. ViTube is like YouTube except it is only for people who want to sing covers, sing their songs, and who want to listen to either or.

The azure man loves to sing and is great at it, all the songs he sings covers for sounds vaguely similar but still uniquely different form the one who actually sings it. However because of this it is hard for him to sing the songs he wrote which are very beautiful and just need a voice to go with them.

When he closed his laptop after he was signed out of ViTube he headed to his room where his brother lays down sleeping soundly. When he entered the room he was careful to be quiet as to not to wake up his brown haired emerald-eyed brother.

The azure-eyed man changed out of his clothes making little to no noise however he didn't notice that his brother was looking at him through squinted curious eyes wondering where he'd been for fifteen minutes. When the man had gotten done changing he climbed into bed mindful of the tail he'd gotten somewhat used to.

Rins' POV _Morning_

"Rin wake up!" I heard an annoying buzz that was caused from my brother who was constantly shaking me before I remembered that I start cram school today. I shot up in a sitting position almost colliding my forehead with Yukios' head "careful Rin, want to give us a concussion?" I heard Yukio ask and I shook my head 'no' slowly because I didn't mean to do it.

"Come on we can't be late, you because it's your first day and me because I'm the teacher" I heard Yukio say and I nodded getting dressed in the schools uniform which made my tail uncomfortable. Though for today I'll leave my tail out to see if I'll be made fun of for it even if Yukio says there are half demons here I want to see.

After a week if I'm not bullied for it I'll hide it, if I am bullied for it I'll hide it at the end of the day, after I made that decision I realized Yukio and I were walking down the street when the last thing I remember is seeing the inside of my shirt.

"Here Rin, Mephisto wanted me to give this to you, it's important so don't lose it" Yukio informed me and he sounded like he was chastising a child but that doesn't matter to me as long as he doesn't entirely hate me for what I indirectly did to the old man. "Yes Yukio" I said as I took a step and ended up falling down a hill in front of a large door "Rin! Are you okay?" I heard Yukio yell and I nodded looking at the large door wondering if it was an illusion or not.

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes to see if it was just an illusion but it was still there, there was a door in a hillside! "Rin? Did you lose the key I gave you?" I heard Yukio ask and I scowled at him "of course not! You just gave it to me" I said and he just looked bored but a little shocked as well.

"Use the key to unlock the door" he told me and I nodded getting up off the ground and wiping the dirt from my khakis before I took the key out and unlocked it. When I opened the door I saw a never ending hallway that was barren except for lights, a few pictures that hung on the wall and many doors.

I gasped from it since the hallway couldn't be that long bit it looked to be so "come on Rin, we're already two minutes late" I heard Yukio say and I nodded walking in and following my brother. When we got to the classroom I walked in behind him and faced the class, I gasped when I saw a man with duel colored hair.

Yukio doesn't know this and I hope he never will but I'm into guys and that was why I never had a girlfriend, everyone fearing me was also a factor but not the main one. My heart thumped loudly and my hands and neck were accumulating sweat, I'm not really nervous at starting a new class but I do think it's love at first sight especially with the way my brother asked if I had a fever when the man I was looking at met my gaze.

"No I don't Yukio, it's probably just hot in here for me" I suggested and he nodded concerned, he turned to the class and started introductions. "Everyone this is Rin Okumura he'll be starting classes next week but this class today" I heard Yukio say and I smiled as I bowed "I hope to learn a lot in this class" I said as I straightened up again.

"Today instead of Exorcism we'll be learning about each other" I heard Yukio say and everyone groaned except for a few, everyone got up so I did as well and stood in a circle with Yukio in the middle. "You will tell me your favorite color, likes, dislikes, and name" I heard Yukio say and everyone nodded.

He threw the ball at a young man with pink hair "hello, my name is Shima Renzo, my favorite color is pink, I like girls, and I dislike people who make fun of others" the man I now know is named Shima say. My brother then threw the ball to a shorter man with glasses "my name is Konekomaru Miwa, my favorite color is orange, I like peace, and I dislike blue flames" I heard him say and I flinched.

My brother smiled and then threw the ball to the one I think I am in love with "name's Ryuji Suguro, my favorite color is brown, I like Azure Star, and I dislike slackers" I heard him say and my heart fluttered at his like. My brother threw the ball again and this time a girl with dark purple almost violet hair caught it this time "my name's Izumo Kamiki, my favorite color is purple, I like Paku, I dislike Surguro" she said instigating an argument with Suguro because of it.

The argument was broken up and Yukio continued, the ball was caught by a girl with short light brown hair "hello my name is Paku Noriko, my favorite color is pink, I like Izumo, and I dislike bullies" she said and I smiled. The ball was then thrown to me "my name is Rin Okumura, my favorite color is blue, I like to cook, and I dislike my biological father" I said earning a warning glare from Yukio.

The rest of the game was boring and uneventful until class ended, the more I thought about it the more I realized that I fell in love with Suguro even though I still don't know him that well. When I got back to the dorm I made dinner which was odd beings I saw no one was in the kitchen, I made the food, cleaned up, and ate the food with Yukio.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello and again I hope you like this chapter even if it might be terrible. I finished writing it at 12:12 p.m. in my 5th hour Life Guarding class on March 10, 2016.**


	2. Demonic Savior

**A/N: Hello, sorry about not uploading sooner I wanted to upload the Thursday after I published this story but I forgot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Demonic Savior

Rin's POV

I knew I wasn't going to get a good grade on this test since I'm not good at paperwork, I had gotten into an argument with Suguro over it which I didn't like at all but I still like him regardless. We were given the task of getting away from a _Leaper_ which was fun because I'm good at athletics, being yelled at I'm also used to for how I was treated in school and on the streets.

I was urging him to do better however I went too far so he kicked me in the back resulting in me falling face first into the dirt which hurt a lot. I didn't start another fight, I just stood still taking the insults he was hurling which made the teacher pull him aside.

Shima had told me about why Suguro is so inflexible and serious which made me like him even more because we have the same goal. "I don't like Satan either so I get why he wants to kill him" I said before Konekomaru explained the reasoning for his ambition which is similar to mine, but only in my opinion.

"Thank for telling me, I'm sure he wouldn't tell me that" I said when _Question_ _&_ _Answer_ was over, I looked behind me to see that Suguro was glaring at me. I was watching Izumo and Sheimi run from the Leaper, the Leaper getting pulled back when it got too close to Sheimi who had fallen.

I heard the teacher announce we were not to go into the arena before he had run off, Suguro then started berating the teachers and students, namely me as a student. "I'm not good in class for a reason, why don't you stop saying I'm motivated until you know why" I said when he told me I wasn't motivated in class.

He told me how to prove it which was by touching a Leaper and getting out without being attacked, I didn't like where this was going. "I don't like Satan either which is why I'm here, however if you go out there you'll die" I said matter of factually which he didn't seem to like.

I watched as he jumped into the arena, it wasn't a good idea because I could tell he was still angry and hurt because his friends told me what his goal is. When the Leaper roared I grew scared for Suguro so I jumped in to save him, I showed the Leaper my demonic self scaring the provoked Demon.

"You could've died idiot!" I said as I placed a hand on the scared _Leaper_ calming him down "that's not a goal or an ambition if you let just a few people teasing it make you mad" I said turning to him. "My ambition is to beat Satan no matter if it's impossible or made fun of, I'll ignore it because it's that important to me" I said eliciting another argument that I just listened to and nothing more.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on May 23, 2016 at 4:55 P.M. I hope you like this story and sorry if Rin or the others are OC it is never my intention.**


	3. Demonic Tune

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while and that this chapter and the last are very short, they're only short because of the lack of lyrics.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Three: Demonic Tune

Rin's POV

I had checked the views on my cover the night before the dormitory boot camp and saw that out of 300,000 there were 250,000 likes which had surprised me.

Time Skip: Morning on Dorm Steps

When everyone arrived they started berating our dorm which I didn't hate but I didn't like either, though I hated when Sheimi didn't say 'no' to Izumo when she had told her to carry her bag. I hadn't missed the look she gave me in the courtyard when I said she wasn't my friend, I don't have friends because the moment outsiders see me they hate me.

I was in the hallway deciding that I would talk to Sheimi about this but when I did she told me that she's tired of being rescued, that she wants to protect people for once. "Then say that, work harder, and talk to us don't just hide it away Sheimi" I said before she ran away so I ran after her not liking that she said I've _always_ had friends and _always_ been strong.

When I had reached her I heard a scream before I told her to get Yukio but when I ran to where the scream came from I heard her footsteps behind me. I cursed in my head that I should've known she would follow regardless of what I say.

When I reached the girl's bathroom I saw Izumo's foxes about to attack her so I punched them telling her to tear up the paper, she did so before Sheimi showed up like I thought from her not listening to me. Sheimi told me to take care of the demon while she tends to Paku and I told her it would be easier to do that if Yukio was here before I grabbed ahold of the sheathe that held Kurikara.

I didn't like that the demon called me his 'young prince' but I couldn't choose which was worse between the name and being thrown through the glass door by the face. I told Sheimi not to worry about me when she called my name in worry before the demon had placed his hand on my neck holding me to the ground and choking me.

He asked me for forgiveness and that he only does what his master tells him "it's fine" I said despite the lack of air because it is fine since I can tell he's a puppet or was at least summoned. I hoped my brother would come quickly since I was starting to black out before I heard Yukio call my name before I heard gun shots and the demon left.

I was glad I was able to breathe again so when I caught my breath I thanked him and he nodded before he asked Sheimi if Paku was alright and she was but I was more worried for her friend. I walked past everyone when Paku woke up and saw that Izumo was crying and she told me that she thinks Paku hates her now which isn't true.

I threw my jacket over her head before I told her to put it on and to stop worrying over something that isn't true before I left the room wondering who could've caused harm to the demon and my classmates. I don't really think it was the puppet master's intention to cause harm to anyone except me but they should know that would cause problems for them if they're caught.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 5:09 P.M. Michigan time but since I'm in Idaho right now it's 3:09 P.M. on August 10, 2016. I had finished writing this on paper at 5:34 P.M. on May 23, 2016 though.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


End file.
